All Tied Up
by Alucard Drak
Summary: What happens when Inu Yasha disappears and Kagome is left all by her lonesome to find him? As she plans, she starts thinking that may or may not be irrational. STORY COMPLETE- FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. All Tied up Part 1: All Tied Up

All Tied Up  
  
  
Inu Yasha was again on the tree and waiting for Kagome. Finally, she came around. Inu Yasha was again trying to   
posses the Jewel. And in his own vanity, he retorted, "Morning, ready to give up the jewel?"   
"Inu Yasha, I've had just about enough of you and your remarks and what not. I'm in no mood today!" Screamed   
Kagome. Inu just sat there, looking in the opposite direction. After a while of thinking and silence, Inu had just thought of   
something he believed would get himself close enough to the jewel. He opened his mouth and forgot about the necklace.  
"Ugg...stupid necklace," he remarked under his breathe.  
"What was that?" Kagome said with an evil smile.  
"Nothing." Inu Yasha replied. Still thinking about the jewel, he repeated to himself, 'How can I get to that jewel?' But,  
Suddenly, all at once, a flash of light blinded both Inu and Kagome. Kagome, confused by the light, stood there. The ligth   
cleared and Kagome said to Inu, "Inu, watch out!" He turned around and ropes grabbed him around his body, like Yura, the   
demon-hair. however, the only thing that was worry, was that the were ropes and a lot stronger than Yura's hair strands.   
Instead of cutting, they strangled. The ropes caught around his wrist's and ankles.   
"Inu!" Screamed Kagome. All Inu could do was yell bewildered. Another flash of light, and Inu was nowhere to be   
found. Kagome cried out his name, over and over again, but only to dispare.....  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. All Tied up Part 2: Finding

All tied up- 2  
  
Kagome went to the village to see what she could find. But there was no sign of him anywhere. She went to the forest   
and searched for days, but still no leads to where Inu Yasha was. The village tried to comfort her, but all she could do was cry.   
She went back to the well, and sat there thinking.  
  
'I remember that first day,' she thought to herself, 'When I first ended in the forest. I remember seeing him with the   
arrow, and feeling his ears. All those times of "Sit Boy" and other things. I should have figured it out.'  
Out of the blue, a dozen birds flew out of a tree, obviously startled by something. Kagome got herself off the well, and   
went to investigate, carrying her bow and arrow. When she got there, there was some ropes. The Some where snapped,   
scratched, and what not, and looked like a struggle.  
"Inu Yasha!" she cried. But no answer. The tree was to difficult to climb, and Kagome could not get there without help.  
  
'I love you...Inu Yasha....' she thought. She went back to the village to see if they had some sort or climbing device.   
The only thing close was a little stepping stool used for some fruits off tree. But it wouldn't help. Kagome left back to the forest,  
back to the tree. There were scratch marks in the tree, but the ropes were gone. She cried out one last time, "Inu Yasha!"   
This time, she heard a groan.   
"Inu Yasha?" she said again. A rustle of leaves.  
"Inu Yasha! Are you ok?" cried Kagome.  
"Ha ha ha! Are you the one who cares for this creature?" Said a high, eerie voice from the tree.   
"Well, what's it to you? Show yourself!" Screamed Kagome. There was another rustle of leaves. She heard a scream  
from Inu Yasha.   
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Kagome had a great idea...  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. All Tied up Part 3: So close yet so far ...

All tied up- 3  
  
Kagome shouted, "Sit boy!" and Inu Yasha fell to the ground.   
He was badley bruised and cut. Not to mention knocked out. He still   
had ropes around him, and he was tied tighter. The creature popped out   
and grabbed Inu Yasha. It resembled a girl with four arms and a  
millipede body. It's eyes were glowing red, and it's mouth bared huge  
sharp teeth. It screamed at her and grabbed Inu Yasha back up. Kagome  
grabbed Inu's arm as he was carried back up. The creature lifted her a  
few inches off the ground, but then hit her with it's millipede body.  
Once again, Inu Yasha was gone, as the millipede things crawled  
across the treetops, speeding away with Inu Yasha. Kagome followed,  
though she couldn't keep up with the thing, she did follow the bent  
trees. She ran and ran, until night. She ran some more, even though  
she was extremely fatigued, she kept going. When she had given up hope,  
she heard the creature crunching on what sounded like bone. She fell  
to the ground. But, if the creature had defeated Inu, Kagome was going  
to avenge him. She brought herself together, and slowly walked up  
toward the sound. A dim light was apperente, and she edged closer, and  
peeked around the corner.   
Inu Yasha wasn't killed, but still knocked out. He was tied to   
a tree. The ropes were around his neck now, and looked very painful.  
The rope was cutting into his neck. The creature was off to the side,  
finished a villager it had apparentley run across. Kagome slinked behind  
the trees, around to the back of Inu Yasha.   
  
"Inu Yasha," she wispered behind him, "Inu Yasha, wake up!"  
Nothing. She reached around slowly and grabbed his hand. It was quite  
cold. He was still breathing though, which is a plus. Kagome pulled  
out her bow and loaded an arrow. She crouched behind a nearby tree, a  
little farther away. The creature screeched and walked over to Inu.  
  
"Such a pretty little boy..."is said, stroking his face. It   
waved its hand, and Inu was transported to it's back, still tied.   
Kagome took this chance to leap on, and sit back for the ride. Kagome  
lept, and landed softly. She hid right beside him, and grabbed his  
hand. She moved closer to him, and waited for a good chance to strike.  
  
They were traveling on the treetops, really fast. The sun had  
gone down, and now it was rising again. Kagome had taken a quit nap,  
but awoke to find the creature was slowing down toward a large cave  
in the middle of a mountain. She grabbed her Bow and loaded an arrow.  
She pointed to the back of the creatures head. But, to her surprise,  
it tuned around. She let the arrow go and it shot in the creature's eye.  
It trashed and screamed. Kagome hopped off. She loaded another  
arrow, but Inu opened his eyes slowly. The creature sensed this, and  
took him off her back. It held two strands of the rope, leading to  
Inu's neck. If it pulled outward, Inu would be strangled. Inu woke  
up completely from this and was gulping for air madley.   
"Inu Yasha," Kagome began, pulling back the bow string, "I love  
you." She let go and the arrow hit the creature in the throat. Out of a  
refex, it pulled the strands outward and Inu screamed louder.   
  
Kogame ran up to Inu, and tried to cut the ropes with the dead  
creatures claw. The creature was cut in half and the two sides were  
outward, strangeling Inu even though it was dead. It wasn't working,  
and Inu was starting to change colors.   
"Inu!" she cried. He winced but looked at her. She was crying.  
"Please Inu, I'm trying!" she yelled. A large rumble was   
started, and a great big dragon-like creature came out of the ground.   
It swiped it's enormouse hand and made Kagome go flying and hit against  
a tree. The creature cut the ropes the held Inu. He was on the ground,  
gulping down air. The creature turned toward Kagome, and looked down  
at Inu. FOr a moment, it did nothing but watch them, and sensing that   
Kagome loved him. It smiled evily. It scouped up Inu, and held him in  
it's huge hands. It dug in the ground again, leaving Kagome against  
the tree and once again, alone.  
  
__________To Be Continued___________________________________________  
A/N: I'm trying to make it longer instead of short. So please, this  
is my first story, R&R. Thanx! 


	4. All Tied up Part 4: The dream

All Tied UP: 4  
  
Kagome was knocked out. While the demon ran off with Inu Yasha.  
When she finally recovered, she had no clue what was going on.   
  
"What? Where?" she said dazily and dumbfounded. She looked left  
and right. There was no clues to show her where the demon went. She   
went in the direction she last saw the demon before she blacked out,   
running as fast as her legs could carry.   
  
Before she knew it, she was exhausted. She thought that she   
would never find him but she convinced herself to never give up. She   
made a camp and prepared to sleep.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sesshomaru was a top a demon that looked like a giant half wolf  
half Yura of the demon hair. It was rather odd looking, almost like   
you'd want to laugh histerically at any moment. Her...er.....it's eyes   
were glowing red.   
"Follow the trail...." It sounded distant and unclear,   
"Demon to capture my good friend......Inu Yasha!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome woke up. Deja Vous! Seshomaru was on the demon.....but   
this demon was a shape shifter. It never stayed one look for long.   
Kagome moved back from clearing she was in and observed Sesshomaru. He   
grumbled and said something to the creature as he lept off and slowly   
walked the direction that Kagome was heading.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Follow the rabbit," a mysterious voice wispered. Kagome opened  
her eyes. Inu Yasha was bring hung by his neck and arms against a big   
tree that had some inscription. Kagome squinted. It was in symbols and  
letters Kagome hadn't ever seen before, and some she could guess. Inu   
Yasha's body covered the rest, all Kagome could read was:   
  
"»§»±+ æÅ¦"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome snapped back to reality. She pondered what she had seen,  
when a little rabbit-like creature poked out it's head. Kagome wasn't   
sure if it was a demon, but some gut feeling told her that she needed   
to follow it. Too bad she never imaged how hard it was. The rabbit   
sped off in a rush of kicked up leaves. Kagome followed it, guided   
mainly by the trail of leaves and what not in the air. The rabbit   
darted back and forth, leading one her one direction for a while then   
sharp cutting another.   
Kagome was out of breath but finally arrived to where the   
rabbit lept in a hole. Kagome hadn't seen anything or heard anything   
around her. She krept a ways and finally found a clearing with remains   
of the creature's last meal (let's just leave it at that).   
  
"Uggg! How distgusting!" Kagome almost vomited when she stepped  
in a pile of it. However, there was a river near by, which did help   
alot. Night was starting to come, but Kagome was bent on following the   
stink trail. She traveled a ways untill..... *Wham* Kagome was hit by   
something in the back of the head and fell on her face. She struggled   
to get up, but the thing was tieing her down. It tied her hands behind   
her back and tied her to a tree. It was dark already, and she couldn't   
see the face. Getting drowzy, she closed her eyes. Something wet   
touched her cheek. She screamed and scared it back. But she realized   
it happened to be the creatures tounge. 'Ewwwww! I don't even know what  
it is!!!' Kagome thought to herself.   
  
She felt it again on her cheek as it worked it was to her   
mouth. She closed her lips tightly, making sure that it would french   
kiss her. It worked it was down to her chest and slipped inside her   
shirt...... Kagome wriggled as much as she could but the ropes were too  
stronge. It stopped, to her relief, and wispered something like,   
"Tasssssstey for........." Another creature appeared and yelled,   
"Inu Yasha, turn to me!!!"  
  
_______________________________________________________   
A/N: Whew.....aren't I so cruel? If some things may be out of   
preportion, don't complain please. Sorry for all who have been waiting   
for this chapter....I was kind of busy with stupid homework (v.v) so,   
please R&R and I'll make the next chapter soon! Oh, and if anyone wants  
a requested story of whatever, just tell me! ;-) 


	5. All Tied up Part 5: The Moment of Truth

All Tied Up: 5  
  
"Inu Yasha" turned toward the other figure. In a mutant voice  
that sounded like Inu Yasha's and Naraku the creature said to the  
figure, "Sesshomaru."  
  
'What? Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought to herself. She squinted to  
try and see better, but it didn't help. Instead, the "Inu Yasha"  
creature lunges itself at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped and didged it,  
moving from left to right. "Ah, I see that you are not my brother.   
What foul creature are you to pose as my little brother?" Sesshomaru  
demanded. The creatue only grunted and charged for Sesshomaru.  
  
Seshomaru dodged it and shoved his poison claws through the  
demon. Blood splattered evreywhere, It never occured to Kagome that  
it would be bad for Sesshomaru to find her. It was too late, once  
Sesshomaru retracted his hand, he spotted Kagome. He walked over to  
her slowly. Kagome tried to poses strength to get up, but she couldn't  
do it.  
  
"Ah. My little brother's dear human. You should prove good to  
my use human." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kagome by one hand.  
He appeared to be studying her. "You have good business by looking at  
my chest? You pervert!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru laughed. "Yes, you  
will be useful after all." He threw Kagome to the demon he had been  
riding. Kagome sighed as she was now tied and flopping around with  
each of the demon's steps. She had no clue where Sesshomaru was taking  
her. They seemed to be heading in the direction the rabbit was leading  
her. There was silence for a while. Kagome started to fall asleep.  
  
When Kagome woke up, it was morning and she was in the middle  
of a tiny clearing in the forest. Sesshomaru was no where to be found,  
but his little side kick imp was gaurding her. "Ah! Master's hostage is  
awake!" it chirped. Kagome sighed, "Why do you keep me here?" "I not  
supposed to tell Master's secrete!" The imp said in her face. Kagome  
sat up and looked around. Her stomache growled. Soon after her dilema  
of no food, Sesshomaru came back and tossed an apple at Kagome.  
  
"Oh and how do you expect me to eat it?" Kagome yelled.  
Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and said, "Do not pester me with  
stupid things. Either you eat or you starve." Kagome looked at him as  
the imp said, "Oh! Good one master!" Sesshomaru turned around and  
walked back into the bushes. For an hour or so Kagome crawled around,  
hoping no one would ever see her squirming around to eat an apple. An  
hour or so later, she heard Inu Yasha let out a loud scream of  
tremendous pain. She looked up to see where it came from. She managed  
to get herself on her feet, but it would be no use as Sesshomaru tied  
her feet together. One thing he forgot was something to protect her  
from screaming. "INU YASHA! HELP ME!" She screamed to her loudest.   
  
Sesshomaru came back and grabbed her by the throat. "You be  
quiet or I shall give you something to scream about!" "And....how.....  
shall...you?" Kagome protested through breaths. "She's a fiesty one  
there ma-" the Imp was cut off by Sesshomaru using his other hand to  
signal quiet. A faint sound of something cutting trees and whirling  
toward them at amazing speed. Out of the trees, a giant lizard that  
walked on two legs came with Inu Yasha caught in ropes that the huge  
lizard used like "Cats Cradle." The lizard kept pulling his hands  
apart slowly. Inu Yasha kept increasingly scream louder in pain.   
  
"So, you have brought me Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru said to the  
lizard. "Yesssssss." It replied in a low voice. "Great, tie him between  
those two trees." Sesshomaru pointed to a pair of very wide trees. The  
lizard did as told and Sesshomaru threw it a golden jewel the size of  
his fist. Inu Yasha kept screaming.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome cried. Sesshomaru looked at her and hit her  
in the back of the knees causing her to fall to the ground. Sesshomaru  
looked at the trees and moved them closer together with some invisable  
force from his hand. Inu Yasha ceased screaming and drooped down.  
  
"K....Ka...Kagome..." Inu Yasha struggled to say. He couldn't  
lift his head. Sesshomaru answered, "Brother, I just had to have gotten  
you to witness what I shall do to her right before your death!"  
"You......will...never....harm....her!" Inu Yasha said as he struggled  
with the little strength he had. He lifted his head up to see Kagome.  
"Inu Yasha! You're alive!" Kagome cried. "Not for long!" Sesshomaru  
pulled out a sword, grabbed Kagome by one arm and lifted the sword over  
his head and put the point right to Kagome's chest.  
  
__________________________________________________  
A/N: Sorry I hadn't finished this yet, but I had all this stupid school  
stuff. So, I'm working on finishing this story! Please R&R! 


	6. All Tied up Part 6: The End

All Tied Up: 6  
  
InuYasha struggled even more, trying to break free of the ropes that  
bound him to the trees. Sesshomaru only laughed louder and turned back  
to Kagome.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" InuYasha screamed out.  
  
With an evil smile Sesshomaru lifted his sword above his head and  
pointed it at Kagome's heart.  
  
"Enough games InuYasha, it's time for you to die." Sesshomaru taunted.  
He brought his sword to the right, and slashed sideways. Kagome  
screamed in pain and fell to the ground bleeding from her stomache.  
InuYasha watched in horror.  
  
"Oh you have done it now!" InuYasha screamed at Sesshomaru with tears  
in his eyes. InuYasha put his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"And by all the strength I have in me," InuYasha said calmly but then  
looked up at Sesshomaru, "YOU MUST DIE!" With that InuYasha cut off  
all the ropes that bound his in one swift move of his claws. Though he  
was badley bleeding he charged Sesshomaru, knocking him to the ground.  
Sesshomaru looked at him with surprise but then laughed.  
  
"This is all you have brother, I am not surprised at all."  
  
"I don't wait for you to toy with my anymore Sesshomaru!" InuYasha  
yelled in his face and dig his claws through Sesshomaru's heart.  
InuYasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. He tended to her and  
picked her up. He glanced one last time at Sesshomaru, and walked off.  
  
~*******^*^*********~  
  
Sesshomaru gasped for air, blood running down and out of his mouth. He  
felt himself dieing but wondered how it could be that InuYasha killed  
him in one hit to the heart. He felt faint now and everything was  
getting blurry. A dark figure and appeared and walked over to him.  
  
"I can help you..." it said in a dark, quiet, mysterious voice.  
  
~*******^*^*********~  
  
InuYasha brought Kagome to the village where Kaede brought herbs and  
medicines. After Kaede left, InuYasha approched Kagome.  
  
"Are you...all right?" InuYasha asked. His eyes filled with tears.  
Kagome sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Of course I am all right." She replied to him with a joyful face.  
  
"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Kagome." InuYasha said as  
he leaned closer to her. They stared at each other for a little and  
kissed softly and quietly.  
InuYasha muttered, "My love..."  
  
~*******^*^*********~  
  
Sesshomaru looked through the window at InuYasha and Kagome. He laughed  
and stood up on the roof he was perched on.  
  
"Soon brother, soon..."  
  
The End of All Tied Up  
  
A/N: Hehehehehe, I'm so evil eh? Well, if you think I should, tell me  
if you all would like me to do a sequal. 


End file.
